Power and Control
by A Starr Is Reborn
Summary: She blamed her humanity, but she had a bit of a... well, a bit of a kink for power.
1. Chapter 1

**So like... Maleficent. I've waited to watch it. But just a week ago I finally saw it. And like. **

**Dude. _Dude._**

**Goal of the day: SOBRIETY! So far so good. But I am really bored.**

* * *

><p>She blamed it on her innate human nature. And also the blood of her father. Even as she was completely different from the man, his blood was still her own. And maybe that was it, she reasoned, maybe that was why she had such a... Well, for lack of a better term, such a kink for power. Her father, so Maleficent had told her, was always fascinated - and (understandably) frightened - of the powers of the Moors and it's inhabitants.<p>

She had most certainly inherited that fascination from him. But the fear was decidedly absent. No, instead she was rather... more than fascinated. Intrigued? No, no, enchanted. Entranced.

_ Aroused._

Sometimes, she would think about it. She didn't mean to but sometimes at night, after a long day trying to deal with stuffy, arrogant (foolish) old men from her father's council - nobles that had yet to realize they held no real power in HER court - it would just happen to... slip into her mind. Those powerful eyes. Strong wings. The absolutely regal authority she wore about her person at all times.

Often times, her body would recall the surge of magic that overtook her that fateful eve, on the night marking the sixteenth year since her birth. It was... breath taking. She shouldn't take such, such pleasure from the memory of the magic writhing and slithering underneath her skin, whispering darkly in her ears, coaxing her towards her ultimate, untimely end.

And yet every time she thought about it her nipples pebbled, wet heat pooling between her thighs. The raw, wild power that faery contained was mind boggling. And yes, very, _ very _ arousing. She wanted to blame daddy for it, it must be unnatural this... obsession. But, goodness was it also quite lovely. There was so much fuel for the fire of her passions, because, and this also kept her up at night, Maleficent was so, _ so _ powerful.

It was almost overwhelming to think about. Unfathomable. She'd heard Diaval talk about the time the faery had ripped the heavens open with a scream of pure rage and anguish. She wished she could have seen it. Sometimes she fantasized what it would have looked like. She wanted it. Wanted to see and feel it. She wanted Maleficent.

She needed Maleficent. That power, _ gods above_, she wanted Maleficent to lose control and show her what she was truly capable of. It was distressing at times, trying to hide her... craving? Adoration? from Maleficent. Especially considering the brunette was so sharp. It was almost unfortunate Aurora found her keen intelligence so attractive. But then, she found many things about the faery woman rather appealing. She hoped the brunette felt the same way.

After all, she had been partially raised by the intimidating woman, she would hope some of that natural appeal and regal charm had rubbed off. _ Attractive by association?_ It almost sounded disappointing. But she would cling on to whatever desperate fantasies fulfilled her need to be wanted by Maleficent as much as she wanted for the faery. And it was a constant need, bit of a bother in the current situation, though. These old bastards WERE rather prideful, and it was a struggle at this point even pretending to care, lest she injure that great pride.

Until one decided to insult her.

For, while she would be the first to preach that forgiveness and temperance should be practiced and held in high regards at all times, she would not - absolutely would NOT - stand for any disrespect shown her way. She'd been raised a peasant, indeed, but that in no way reflected upon or downplayed the fact that she was Queen.

"How dare you," it'd been the first time she'd spoken up since the beginning of the meeting. For the most part, she only ever had to nod or hum in agreement, speaking only when necessary; their arguments were legendary, and she had very little patience for them, never mind any she might actually be forced to get involved. "How DARE YOU!" The shout certainly got their attention, though, and earned their silence. She pushed back from the table and practically leapt from her chair.

"May I remind you, I AM your queen. Whether or not you believe I need a king, I. Am. Your. QUEEN! And you owe me that respect," They'd never heard her speak with such a venom or such a power. _It seemed Maleficent had rubbed off on her._ "And how DARE you presume to belittle me, AND EVERYTHING I HAVE DOWN FOR THIS, OUR KINGDOM! You insignificant WORM! I united our kingdom with that of the Moors, peacefully bringing an end to a war THAT HAS LASTED CENTURIES! And not only did I foster peace between our kingdoms, but I've managed to SUCCESSFULLY pull our kingdom out of the economic slump my foolish father left it in during his reign of madness, as well as return it and our glorious countryside to the state of splendor it was in before HE ran it into the ground. And you, you foul, _loathsome_ creature, you have the gall to say that I do not care for my kingdom? That I am negligent and unworthy of my title? That 'the people' are frightened and concerned for the stability of my reign without a husband and child?"

She looked like she could have spat on him. She almost did.

"You sicken me. ALL of you. This topic will not be broached. Not now. Not EVER. And never, I say again, NEVER dare to speak so ill of me in my presence again. Or I will make you regret it to your last breath. Is that understood?"

They were shocked into silence by her outburst. Growing ever more impatient with them, she slammed her hands down on the table, roaring,

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" They were all quick to nod, too frightened to try and bother with arguing this point. Perhaps another day... "Good. You are all dismissed." Lower, she hissed at them, "_ Now get out of my sight!_" When they had all left, at last, she allowed herself a scream of frustration. The papers detailing the discussion points of this particular meeting were swept off the table and into the floor. "BASTARDS!" She howled to the rafters. She spun around at the soft sound of flapping wings, hoping against hope it might be Maleficent.

It was not to be.

"Diaval," she let out a soft breath, almost managed to smile. But she was scowling. "I'm sure you heard that." The crow nodded. Her scowl deepened. "I cannot fathom the lunacy of my father, that it so strongly managed to taint his council." As she regained some sense, she bent to pick up the papers strewn everywhere. "Marriage. Bah! I can't BELIEVE he said that to me! I'm so..." She glared at the papers clenched tightly in her hands, resisting the urge to rip them to pieces. "As if a husband should validate my existence; stupid old men..."

The bird _caw_ed softly in what she assumed was agreement. She stopped, stooped over, when her fingers came into contact with the page that had been the last under discussion. The same disgust washed over her, but disappointment joined it. She knew better than to let the idiocy of a washed up council of madmen get to her, but at the same time she'd hoped that perhaps everything she did for her people - and everything she ever did (that didn't involve Maleficent) was in the interest of her people - would be enough to satisfy the kingdom that, yes, she genuinely cared!

_Unlike her father._

Selfish. She tried to be anything but, and yet, and yet, and _YET_...

"Like I'm some sort of prize, or mantle piece! A total disregard for my own thoughts and feelings when all I do is slave away for THEIR COMFORT!" she finally did rip the proposal into pieces, throwing them up in the air. And, dropping the rest of the papers into a messy pile on the table top, she stood and stormed out of the room, Diaval flapping frantically after her. "Diaval! I require your assistance. Please, if you would, return to Maleficent and inform her I will be dropping by for a visit."


	2. Chapter 2

**I should sell my life to television. Sometimes I struggle with my urge to be basic.**

**In other unrelated news: Bones cheek-a bone-bones.**

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the edge of the Moors, Maleficent was already there waiting for her. Brilliant, straight white teeth flashed in a brief smile before the brunette managed to school her features for a more neutral expression. Not that it kept her wings from fluffing and ruffling and twitching with some sort of excitement. As if it was difficult to withhold from the urge to fly herself over to Aurora and wrap her up in a tight hug.<p>

Not that she needed to. Aurora flung herself from her steed as soon as she could, almost tripping over the skirt of her dress in her haste. She was almost certain she heard it rip, not that she cared, not when she got to fall into Maleficent's warm embrace. She smelled like the forest. It was comforting, reminded her of her childhood. She finally felt like she could breathe easy again.

"I missed you," The words tumbled from her lips, unbidden, as she squeezed the winged woman tighter, pressing her face into the faery's bosom. She didn't always mind being the shorter of the two. Maleficent pressed a kiss into Aurora's wild, golden locks.

"I missed you as well, Beastie," She fully expected the blonde to pull back then, and as was customary, smile up at her and start excitedly babbling away about how the week had been going. But she didn't. The blonde stayed where she was, quite comfortable, and totally content. She needed this right now. She was still _so MAD_ about those… those imbeciles! She could feel angry tears pricking at her eyes, and only drew back to scrub at them and scowl up at the faery. She was met with wide, alarmed eyes. "Aurora?"

She barked out a laugh as she – in a very unladylike manner – used her sleeve to clean her face. She was smiling now, almost. It was bitter and angry. Like her tears. "Give me a moment." She took a step back, and a deep breath to calm herself down enough to talk. Maleficent's alarm had disappeared. That cool, calm, stern expression she liked to wear whenever she was trying to hide the fact she was entirely too close to snapping had taken over the faery's sharp features.

"Did they hurt you?" That did make Aurora smile. _Always so concerned for my health._

"No," she shook her head, wiping the smile from her face so she could scowl softly. "They just overstepped their boundaries." She paused for a moment, something occurring to her and confusion making itself known in the furrow between her brows. "Did… Did Diaval not inform you?" The brunette shook her head, sharp eyes demanding an answer even as her saint-like patience held her tongue and allowed Aurora to gather her thoughts. A smile quirked at the blonde's lips.

"Smart bird." She muttered, more to herself. Sighing, she waved vaguely towards the edge of the forest some thirty yards from them. "Let's walk and talk, shall we?" This may take a while. She had a few other things to complain about. Like, the newest steward that kept leering at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She'd been raised by MALEFICENT. She was far from oblivious.

"What agitates you so much more than usual, Beastie?" It wasn't unusual for Aurora to come to her in a rush, huffing and puffing over something asinine the humans of had done to further frustrate her attempts to rule the kingdom justly. Even after three years of being a perfectly wonderful ruler, her council still found reason to fault her on nearly every move she made.

"Those… those…" The blonde grit her teeth. She had to resist the urge to slander them, call them to Maleficent's face what she knew they called her behind closed doors. "I have put up with a LOT of their foolishness over the years. But never have they ever been so bold as to-" Her jaw clenched, anger flushing her cheeks and stinging at her eyes. "Those _bastards_ dared to suggest I need start producing heirs. Breeding me! Like a broodmare; and they, they, they even said that I was neglecting MY DUTY as Queen, by refusing to marry!"

She hadn't noticed yet that Maleficent was no longer walking astride her.

"Can you believe that!? Now, I might not be aware of how my father conducted himself amongst those vile _creatures_, but I'd be willing to bet they went about those meetings with a BIT more respect for THAT loon than they have shown for me. Their insolence is beginning to infuriate me. And I'd rather not be known as the tyrant Queen that beheaded every one of her advisors just because-" She finally glanced over, found her walking companion to be elsewhere. She stopped, spun on her heel, a relieved smile stretching over her face to see the woman wasn't quite far behind her. "What are you doing back there?"

And why did it look as though her eyes would roll out of her head? Honestly, she'd never seen Maleficent look so shocked. Not even the time she'd boldly stripped before the faery after a round of mud-slinging with the wallerbogs.

"What is it?" she tentatively approached the statuesque woman, standing with mouth agape and those eyes, those too-wide eyes focusing on a point over Aurora's head. The blonde reached out, touching her cheek. That was all she needed, apparently. Her eyes narrowed, mouth snapping shut and forming into a tight line.

"They. Said. _What?_" she bit out each word. And maybe it was just Aurora's imagination, but it seemed darker around them now. Maleficent's eyes were swirling with that green magic that seemed so unnatural and toxic. The magic that made her heart thump hard and body flush. She drew her hand back, cradling it to her chest and chewing on her lip.

"Uh, t-they said that…" It was awfully distracting, the flashing in her eyes. She closed her own and took a deep breath. "Malle, really I handled myself; there's no need to-"

"What did they say, Aurora." It was a demand. And yet she hesitated.

"I'm not certain I should tell you…" While on one hand, she'd rather not be known as the tyrant Queen that went and beheaded all her advisors… on the other, she'd REALLY rather not be known as the negligent Queen that allowed her fae friend to behead all her advisors. It was a lose-lose situation. Unless, of course, she could salvage the conversation.

"And for that matter I hardly allowed myself to be taken with the conversation enough to give it my full attention. I _will _tell you one thing," she grinned brightly, though the look in her eyes was… decidedly predatory. "I do believe this… _issue_ will never be an issue again." Frustration and curiosity mingled into a mix of gold-and-green eyes staring her down. As if by pure will they would force from her the fact that, even though she really _hadn't_ been paying attention, she _certainly_ was not so dull a girl that she'd managed to miss what had been said of her. Acquiescing to the silent question still posed to her, she did allow for the faery to know with a sly smile, "I_ may_ have threatened indefinite bodily harm to my advisors."

Once more she found herself faced with Maleficent's most shocked expression. Though it was quick to dissolve into a grin.

"_Beastie_," she sounded almost scandalized. But her eyes were warm with pride. "What must they think of you now?" Aurora rolled her eyes and huffed, turning from the winged woman to continue walking into the heart of the Moors.

"I suppose they'll think I'm crazed," She sneered, spat out her next words, "Just like daddy." But then, she did suppose she'd gotten a few characteristics from her father. The least of which was a good taste in women. All considered, not too bad a trait to share with the cursed, deceased (_Gods rest his wretched soul_) man.

"You might consider that a good thing," Maleficent mused, biting back a smile when she was met with a confused glance. "They might listen to you for once." She could have sneered at the tittering faery.

"Oh very funny." _If only it weren't so true…_


End file.
